Change of Opinion
by a red burn
Summary: One of Sam and Martin's mornings. A really short fic.


Title: Change of Opinion  
  
Author: Andréa  
  
Summary: One of Sam and Martin's mornings.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: M/S Romance.  
  
Spoiler: None, I think.   
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine... None of them.   
  
Author's note: English is not my native language. Sorry the grammar mistakes and all. This would be a sequel to 'A Merry Little Christmas' but since wirter's block kick in I just put an end to it and made it a stand alone fic... Sam's POV  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I woke with the annoying sound of my telephone. As I opened my eyes I felt that warm arm around my waist, pulling me closer, its hand flattened on my naked belly. The soft puffs on my neck sending shivers down my body almost made me forget the telephone.   
  
I was seriosuly getting used to wake up like this. It was too damn good.  
  
I reached my hand on the air, trying to find the object and end that stupid sound but I was too far from it and the hand around my body didn't help much. I quitly tried to take Martin's arm from around me but as soon as I touched it he tightened his hold on me, pulling me closer.   
  
"Let it..." He said sleepy, his warm breath right on my neck and I couldn't prevent a lovingly smile from creepping over my face. He snuggled his face closer to my neck, kissing it softly.   
  
"It could be important." I whispered, thought internally I was wishing it wasn't; I wanted just to let it ringing and stay there with Martin. His body was so warm and soft against mine, his lips were so gently tasting the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes as desire started to build and my temperature started to rise. "Martin..." I whispered, a failed attempt to stop him of what he had in mind.   
  
He sighed and pulled his lips away, my body imediately regretting it and missing his touch there. His lips weren't working on me anymore, but the hand flattened on my belly was softly caressing the skin there, the tip of his fingers tickling me slightly. His touch was so hypnotizing that I focused on that and forgot about the telephone, which eventually stopped ringing.   
  
I shifted so I could face him and as soon as my face had turned, I found my lips locked with Martin's. The way he kissed, it was... I don't know... indescribable. He kissed me with such gentleness and sweetness I was always amused. Every time he kissed me, one of his hands went to my face, to softly cradle it, but he didn't hold my face, he just touched it, he didn't take control of anything; he let me do it, he let me lead and tell him what I wanted. He never took what I wasn't willing to give.   
  
And truth be told, I was willing to give everything...  
  
I felt Martin's hand crept along my back, pulling me closer as the other hand - just as I expected - was on my face. Involuntarily, my arms went around his neck, bringing him closer, too. He never stopped kissing me, I never stopped kissing him... until my cellphone was the one riging.   
  
We pulled apart breathing hard as I groaned in frustration and Martn sighed again. "I told you it could be important." I whispered onto his mouth when I reached over him to grab my cell, which was on the other side of the bed, making me end up on top of him. "Spade."   
  
It was Jack. I was really wishing it wasn't because this meant we have a case and work on a Sunday was just too much. I sat up straight as far away from Martin as I could without getting out of the bed, because he would start kissing me and then it'd be hard to listen to Jack with Martin's lips on me. I heard his muffled groan when I pulled away and I had to smile. I could read Martin so well.   
  
My conversation with Jack lasted a few minutes and soon I put the cell phone back where it was. "It was Jack." I said, laying on top of Martin again, pulling the comforter with me and covering both of us.   
  
"What did he want?" His hands were again on me. Boy, he really couldn't keep them away. Not that I was complaining, no way. His fingers gently mapping small circles on my back were so relaxing and conforting. I could fall asleep anytime.   
  
"He was looking for you." See? My voice was already sounding sleepy.   
  
"Me? Why?" He whispered voice only helping to lull me more.  
  
"A new case." I muttered, enjoying more his soft touch than what we should really do.   
  
"And we're still here because..."   
  
"Because you're making me sleepy..." Even tough I couldn't see his face, somehow I felt a smile forming over his lips and then I couldn't stop my own from forming. It was an involuntary move. And it was good. Very very good.   
  
It was strange, this 24 smiley face, but I was getting used to it. Before Martin I had never seen myself smiling so much but now I found myself doing this little move mor often than I can remember. Several times trying to restrain it because we were in the middle of a case and I wanted to smile just by seeing him. I think that I could divide my life in two parts: Before Martin and After Martin.   
  
A ridiculous name to a cheesy romance...  
  
"We should get up." Martin interrupted my thoughts by saying that and his voice was low and husky. Jesus Christ... I wasn't the only one wanting to stay in bed.   
  
"We should."   
  
"I don't see you moving."   
  
"I don't see you moving either."  
  
"You're on top of me. You have to move so I can move."   
  
I made a face and sighed deeply. Damn work... I slowly, very slowly started to move away from him and out of the bed. I brought the sheets with me and sat on the edge of the bed, getting used to the feel of being upright. Martin sat beside me and put his warm and soft hands on my shoulder, massaging them gently. "This good." I purred just like a kitty.   
  
He smiled again (because I felt it again. Don't ask me how, I just did... do.) and kissed the back of my neck several times, planting wet, small kisses there. "When we're back."   
  
"Humm... when we're back." I repeated.  
  
You know, once I told Lisa that work was my life. How silly... I mean, how could I state that all that I had was my work if the thing I really wanted was right beside me? I know, really stupid. But once I told Lisa that work was my life...   
  
.... but now, Martin is.... 


End file.
